Time Leap
by NoxiTheShadowSpinner
Summary: Time is running out the Assassin's are losing the age old war between the Templars and Assassins and to make matters worse the Templars have a new allie but a strange comes and offers a hand. Will the assassin's be able to over come this new threat.
1. Alliance

Time Leap 

"Dr. Mullen the leader if Abstergo are willing to triple the asking price for Gen-tek bio-technology."

"Any why, may I ask Dr Vidic, should I hand such precious information over to you?"

"Dr. McMullen you know of the assassins?"

"Yes."

"They work against world order they won't allow us to unit the world under one flag. We, Dr. McMullen people like you and me, wish for unity while the assassins thrive off of chaos. But, we have been improving our technology to put a stop to the assassin menace. Here let me show you."

Vidic led McMullen down a hall to the shop floor where the Anumis was built.

"The Anumis." Vidic began. "Able to send a subject into the ancestors memories."

Vidic stopped and looked down onto the shop floor at a new machine it resembled the Anumis but wasn't exactly the same.

"I give you the Anumis X instead of being able to live through memories, we are able ro pin point an exact place in time and send someone back."

"That's all well and good Dr. Vidic but what does this have to do with Gen-tek?"

"We need something to send back, something unstoppable."

"And if we give you your monster what do we get in return."

"What every great company wants power."

Dr. Raymond McMullen thought for a moment.

"You have yourself a deal Dr. Warren Vidic."

"I'm glad we have com to an understanding Dr Raymond McMullan."

Lucy, Shaun, Rebecca, and Desmond arrived at their base in the mountains.

"Desmond help me unload the Animus." Rebecca said as she hopped put of the back of the truck.

"Yeah." Desmond said as he climbed out of the truck also.

"How long do you think we have until Vidic and the Templars find this place too?" Desmond asked.

"Let's not think about that right know we need to get the equipment inside." Lucy answered as she came around to the back of the truck. It took about an hour to get everything inside and set up.

"Alright Desmond in you go." Rebecca said. "Shaun could you relocate Ezio for me?"

"On it." Shaun began looking for a good place to locate Desmond.

"Oh well here's a good place. Ezio's sisters wedding there was an attack. Ezio and Mario seemed to be able to hold them off it'll give you good practice. Since your in such direr need of it."

"Couldn't you pick something more relevant?" Desmond asked. Shaun peeked over Rebecca's laptop and glared at Desmond.

"Because someone can't fix the corrupted data we have to jump on the first opportunity we get to get you into a fight. So stop your pissing and moaning and get into the Anumis." Shaun barked as he walked back over to his computer.

"Prick." Desmond whispered as he laid back into the Anumis and sank into Ezio's memories.

It was spring, the weather was nice flowers had bloomed by then and the trees were covered in green. Ezio was in his nicest outfit helping his mother down stairs to the festivities.

"Come now mother you should see Claudia she looks beautiful." Maria was still in shock but became more mobile with the news of Claudia's wedding. Claudia was in her wedding dress covered in jewels that were given to her by friends and family.

"Stop Claudia you keep pacing like that you're going to wear a hole in the floor." Ezio teased.

"Oh hush Ezio!" Claudia scolded. Ezio chuckled at his sister.

"Everyone ready?" Mario asked as he walked inside. "Let's go."

Mario drove the carriage while everyone else rode inside.

"I can't believe I'm going to live in Venice. It's so exciting!"

Claudia looked over at Ezio.

"Yes Claudia what is it?"

"Angelo and I have been talking and well we think it's best if mother comes with us, to Venice."

"What do you mean Claudia?"

"You're never home and mother needs someone to care for her and Uncle Mario can't. Mother you want to come to Venice with Angelo and I right?"

"Wait this hasn't even been discussed with me!"

"Ezio." Maria spoke. "You're a man you should start a family of your own and move on with life that's what your father would want."

Ezio sighed and looked out of the window. The ship they were to take had just come into the harbor. Family members from different parts of Italy gathered there waiting for the Auditore family. Ezio stepped out of the carriage the helped his mother out than Claudia the crowd applauded. Claudia went off with her aunts and cousins while Ezio stayed behind and unloaded all of Claudia's luggage and place it onto the ship. Mario walked over and began to help.

Nipote, I know your angry but it is for the best. Your mother needs a lot of care and Claudia can give it to her."

"So you and Claudia decided with out even consulting me that mother will live with Claudia in Venice. Taking away my last family member leaving me alone!"

"Ezio your not alone."

Ezio glared at his uncle and stormed off toward to carriage grabbing the last suit case and return to the ship where his uncle was still waiting for him.

"Ezio I understand your anger nobody like change like this but you have to move on."Ezio didn't want to hear it.

"Ezio!" Mario said sternly. "Listen here my boy you will not be in such a mood for you sisters wedding. Things have to go on, this is the way of life whether you like it or not. Some times you're alone other times you're not but no matter what, life will go on with or with out you. So I advice you to saddle up while you have the chance."

"I'm sorry Uncle."

"That's alright Ezio now cheer up we have a wedding to go to ."

"Ezio!" Leonardo Di Vinci called.

"Leonardo!" Ezio answered.

"It's good to see you again my friend." Leonardo said as he hugged Ezio.

"It's good to see you too but what are you doing here I thought you were in Venice."

I had to back to Florence for a commission and I remembered your sister is getting married so I hurried back as fast as I could."

"I'm glad you came."

The ship ride was a couple of hours long once they arrived at Venice they were greeted by Angelo's family the Pisano's.

"Good Afternoon Auditore's." Angelo's father greeted. "Ah my new daughter, Claudia you look radiant. Ezio it's been so long, how are you?"

"Bene Signore."

"Ezio please we're going to be family soon call me papa." Mr. Pisano encouraged. Ezio tried hard not to grim but the thought of calling his father in law papa left a weird taste in his mouth.

"Oh don't make him call you that dear he's a grown man. Hello Ezio." Mrs. Pisano said as she kissed him on both cheeks.

"Claudia you look beautiful. Come now we have a wedding to get to." Mrs. Pisano said as she grabbed Maria's arm and led them to the church. It was decorated with flowers and candles. Angelo was pacing back and forth just as Ezio sister was earlier that day.

"Ezio my brother." Angelo greeted as he hugged Ezio.

"Angelo how are you feeling?"

"Nervous!" Angelo chuckled.

"I can tell I thought you were my sister for a second with the way you were pacing back and forth."

Angelo stopped pacing long enough to tell Ezio to fuck off in Italian and return to pacing.

Ezio laughed at Angelo and sat do on a pew.

"Don't worry Angelo everything will be fine you'll make a good husband if you know what good for you."

"Ezio, I think I'm more afraid of your sister than you." Angelo joked. Ezio smiled, he was fine with Claudia marrying Angelo even though he was an assassin. He knew Angelo would protect his sister at all cost.

Everything was at peace while the organ played. Claudia walked down the aisle holding onto Ezio's arm. Everyone agreed it would be proper for Ezio to give Claudia away. Just as Ezio stepped away from his sister a loud crash was heard from the back of the church. Templars rushed into the room, Angelo grabbed Claudia promising to return to help as Mr. Pisano took his wife and Maria to safety. Mario and Ezio stood against the Templars taking them out wasn't too hard both Mario and Ezio had faced worse. It was what was lurking in the shadow that the y should have been worrying about.

"What's that smell." Ezio groaned as he covered his mouth and nose. It didn't help the smell of rot still penetrated through leaving a bad taste in his mouth and causing his nose hair to curl. As Angelo ran back in with his sword he quickly covered his mouth and dropped his sword to the floor.

"Argh that smells terrible!"

A monstrous roar rang through the building at the creature revealed itself from the shadow.

"What the fuck is that?" Ezio barely whispered in shock. The monster was mutated and looked as if it was once man but was mixed with several animals so you couldn't what it was. I was half rotted with boils all over it's body it was over 10 feet tall (little over 3 meters) and used it's hand to help it walk.

"God save us." Angelo said.

"This is no time to pray to God." Mario said as he charged the best Gen-tek had to offer.


	2. Mission

(Warning: A pinch of yaoi aka male on male. You've been warned.)

Desmond lunged forward in a cold sweat. He tried to scramble out of the animus 2.0 but it ended with him falling on the floor panting.

"What the hell was that?" Desmond huffed.

"Uh-I don't know. There was nothing about it in the history archive." Shaun stumbled.

"Alright up you go Desmond." Rebecca said as she helped him back into the animus.

"Every time we got a good view of the monster the screen became fuzzy. What did it look like?" Lucy asked him and she handed him a bottle of water.

"It was uh about two stories tall deformed and smelt terrible like rotting meat. It's teeth were razor-" Desmond started when Shaun suddenly stood up and looked at Desmond with concern.

"Did it have a symbol on it?"

"Wha?"

"A symbol! A logo you twat!"

"Okay don't get your trousers in a knot!" Desmond sat there and thought for a moment. "It looked like it had some scarring on the underside of it's thigh. I think it spelled out G. E. N. T. E. K."

"Oh great." Shaun grunted as he trotted back to his seat.

"What is it Shaun?" Lucy asked.

"Well while you where off infiltrating Abstergo. Rebecca and I took note to another company located in America. Gen-tek is a bio-technology company they sell medicines and depending viruses. Gen-tek and Abstergo are the 2 leading companies in the world thanks to a recent little incident in America."

"What happen in America?" Desmond asked.

"I was getting to that. A man name Alex Mercer released a virus in to the atmosphere which cause corpses to reanimate."

"Like zombies."

"Almost but these guys where more angry. Instead of eating people well they just rip them to shreds." Shaun answered.

"Alex Mercer was believed to be dead that was until a few days later when he reappeared but he wasn't the same Alex Mercer the black light virus took over his body after the real Alex Mercer died."

"Whoa now this is getting weird." Desmond said. "Wait how the hell did you find all this stuff out?"

"We had agents infiltrate Gentek while Lucy was working with you in Abstergo." Rebecca said. "Before he was killed we found out about Gentek plans and notice a large some of money being transferred to them from an unknown account. Soon enough the trail lead back to Abstergo."

"What are we going to do now?" Desmond asked.

"Right now you need rest." Lucy said. "Get some sleep Desmond."

Desmond crept into his bed and laid there staring at the ceiling the battle still fresh in his mine.

"Watch out Uncle!" Ezio shouted as the beast's claws came down upon him. He pushed Mario out of the way causing his own flesh to be scratch open by dirty talons.

"Argh!" Ezio cried.

"Ezio!" Mario called as he ran to his aid. Angelo had made his way up one of the pillars and jumped onto the chandelier. Angelo jump with the his sword piercing the monsters back. It roared with anger and flung him off. Angelo flew into the alter of candles his shirt caught fire as he ran around flailing his arms trying to put himself out. Ezio ran up and began to pat him out burning his own fingers in the process. Mario was alone up against the mutant. He tried to keep it focused on him while Ezio aided Angelo.

"Test me you ugly son of a bitch." He shouted it turned quickly and charged him.

"Argh!" Mario was thrown into a pew breaking it in half. Ezio grabbed on of the long candle holders and sailed across the church spearing it in the soft under belly.

"ROOAAARRRR!" It bled all over Ezio turning him in to a neon blue smurf.

"Aaaa! Yuck!" Ezio yelled. The monster fell back ward and bled onto the pews.

"What the hell was that thing." Ezio grunted as he threw his sword down. The priests burst threw the doors.

"Oh my. You, you all destroyed this holy place. Out! Get out their will not be marriage. Not in this house of god!"

That was when Desmond was pulled out of the animus. He rolled over onto his side and took a deep breath. His life was flipped upside-down by a war he had no ideal about until the Templars came for him. He wasn't even sure that his parents were alive. He fell asleep around mid-night but his mind was still stuck in Venice.

"It'll be okay Claudia." Mrs Pisano comforted. "We will go to another church."

"Why did this have to happen on my wedding day?" Claudia sobbed. Ezio walked in wearing some clothes he received from Angelo.

"It'll be fine Claudia I will find who did this and I'll…"

"What kill him that's what got us in this situation in the first place Ezio!" Claudia yelled as she walked off to the court yard. Mrs. Pisano stood up.

"I'll get her." She said as she followed Claudia.

"I don't know what to do." Ezio sighed.

"What a magnificent creature." Leonardo started. He had insisted that they took the body with them so he could research it. "It's bone structure is similar to ours but it's as if they were enlarged and elongated."

The room stare at Leonardo who quickly realized that it was not the time nor the place for him to be doing research.

"Sorry." Leonardo said quickly as he went to sit in on the couch. Ezio let his head drop between his arms and let another mournful sigh. Angelo came up and patted him on the shoulder.

"You did a job Ezio. We both know how emotional Claudia can be." Angelo comforted.

"Yes well whether she was upset or not I am still to blame." Ezio said as he walked out of the room. Leonardo followed him out of the room and into his bedroom. Ezio sat on his bed with his head in his hands. "Don't worry you have always been able to pull through. You'll figure out who is behind this." Leonardo encouraged.

"Not this time. That thing was a demon from hell. It's not an assassin we need it's a priest. But now everyone in Venice and soon Italy will believe that the Pisanos and Auditores worship the devil."

"They have no proof of that."

"The people believe what they want." Ezio shouted as he shoved Leonardo back causing him to fall over and bang his head on the near by table.

"Owf!" Leonardo said as he landed on the ground.

"Leonardo!" Ezio called. "Leonardo are you all right? Leonardo!"

"Ow it's just my head." Leonardo said as he touched the back of his head. His finger were red when he brought them back around.

"Leonardo." Ezio said as he look at Leonardo's fingers. "I'm sorry."

"You can apologize later. Help me up."

Ezio helped Leonardo up and on to his bed.

"I don't think it's that bad." Leonardo grunted as he touched his head again.

"Your not fooling me." Ezio said when he walked in with bandages. Ezio wrapped his head tightly.

"Looks like I'm not doing anything right today."

"Nonsense!" Leonardo disagreed. Ezio smiled and lend his forehead into Leonardo's.

"Where would I be with out you?" Ezio said as he press his lips into Leonardo's. Desmond awoke then startled by the images that he saw. He got out of bed everyone else had already gotten up and ready for work. Desmond sat at the kitchen table and started to eat the cereal that was left out for him. Rebecca walked in to see if he was ready.

"Are you okay?" Rebecca asked.

"Yeah it was a rough night that's all."

Dr. Vidic burst through Dr McMullen's office door.

"We need to talk McMullen." Vidic demanded.

"I'll call you back." McMullen said as he hung up. McMullen stood up from his office seat and walked out with Vidic.

"Your monster did not stand up to capacity." Vidic spoke. "My employers are not please with these results.

"The problem doesn't lie in the creature Vidic. It lies in the technology you use to send him back. He loses strength because of the dematerialization."

"So what do you suggest?" Vidic ask.

"Send it farther back in time. Altair can not swim correct?"

"You better pray this will work McMullen next I will not be able to save you." Vidic said.

"It will work."

They walked together out of the building to the limo that waited for them downstairs. The car ride was silent until they got to the Abstergo company. Vidic walked up to some guards and instructed them to go and retrieve the next monster. The guards were reluctant to go off and get the monster. The first one was bad but the second one would devour people and had already done off with some other guards. They walked back to the shop floor and watch as the guards try to maintain control of the monster. One of the guard was scooped up and had his lower half bitten off. They finally got it into the Animus X. The man they were using to pin-point time periods was in a comatose state due to the stunt Lucy and Desmond pulled.

Meanwhile Desmond was getting into the Animus 2.0 for more training. There was a knock at the front door. They all looked at each other knowing fully well nobody should have been knock.

Shaun grabbed his gun from under the desk and proceeded to open the door. A man in a hood grabbed the arm that held the gun and took it away from him. He threw Shaun to the ground causing the other three people to jump up ready to fight. The man dismantled the gun keeping the bullets and giving back the gun itself.

"I'm not here to fight." A dark voice crept from the man's lips.

"Then what?" Shaun asked as he stood up.

"I'm Alex Mercer. I'm sure you've heard of me like I have heard of you. The assassin order or ever more so Desmond descendant of Altair and Ezio."

"How the hell did you find that out." Desmond asked.

"The same way you found out about me."

"How do you know about that?" Rebecca asked.

"It's amazing where you can hid when you're a virus." Alex chuckled.

"You've been here the whole time." Lucy exclaimed. Alex walked farther in and sat at a near by couch.

"Let's worry less about how long I've been here and more about Desmond."

"What about me?" Desmond asked.

"Abstergo and Gentek are planning something the attack that happened yesterday wasn't just a random act. Gentek wants to help Abstergo get rid of you."

"Why?" Desmond asked.

"Well as of now you are the greatest threat. So instead of dealing with you directly they are sending things back in time to kill you ancestors making you…"

"Me disappear." Desmond eyes went blank with fear.

"Wait this isn't some child's story. It's not a Sci-Fi game. How the hell are they sending things back in time." Shaun asked.

"Anything is possible. I became a virus."

"So what do you propose?" Shaun asked.

"The machine that Abstergo is using to transfer the monsters back in time. If we are able to get inside Abstergo we can destroy it." Alex said.

"Oh this man is insane." Shaun chuckled. "You expect us to just walk in the front door. Pop in for some tea hmm. Get serious."

"Well you don't know me as well as I thought you did. If you did your homework you would have known I can shape shift." Alex boasted.

"Well that's fine and dandy for you what about the rest of us?" Shaun asked.

Alex got off the couch and walked to the front door where he dropped off a duffle bag that none of them noticed before. He pulled out Abstergo uniforms and Ids for each of them.

"Complements of my sister who couldn't make it." Alex said.

"This is crazy." Shaun said.

"But it's the only chance we have Shaun." Lucy said as she turned to Desmond. "Are you okay with this?"

Desmond thought for a moment. "I won't stand by as Abstergo tries to control my destiny. I'm in."

"Wait what's in it for you Alex? I can't believe you are doing this out of the kindness of your heart." Shaun huffed.

"If they can kill Desmond that way. Who's to say they can't kill me." Alex replied.

"Jesus." Shaun grunted.

Later that night five figures made their way toward Abstergo.

"Here put these on. They will keep us in contact through anything." Alex said as he handed them the ear pieces Alex had a friend make him.

"Shaun we need you to stay out here and keep an eye out for anything to change." Alex said.

"Since when do I take orders from you."

"Shaun!" Rebecca scolded."Fine."

"Rebecca I need you to be at the controls. I'll keep look out once we found the shop floor. Lucy and Rebecca I'll let you guys handle the machine. It's called the Animus X it follows a similar operating system as the animus it's based off the animus."

"Don't worry we got this." Rebecca said as she high-five Lucy.

They left Shaun outside making there way through corridors after Alex absorbed a guard. The shop floor was quiet and dark. The monster they meant to send back was in the Animus X chamber. Rebecca approach the controls realizing that it was already set for a time. The medieval are the time of Altair. She wondered why they didn't send the monster back yet. She came to notice to late. Lucy and Desmond went down to inspect the monster when the lights were turned on.

"Well well well Mr. Miles you came back after all." Vidic said as he was followed by McMullen and several other guards.

"Like hell I did." Desmond said.

"Well that doesn't matter you'll be dead soon enough." Vidic chuckled. He looked over at Alex.

"Alex Mercer you'll make a great specimen when this is over." Vidic taunted. He hit a button that started up the Animus X.

"You can't kill me Vidic." Alex said. "Let alone capture me."

"That true but I can kill Ms. Stillman." He said as the guards pulled out their guns. "We decided it would best to up grade to guns since yours and Miles escape. Fire!" Vidic ordered.

"No!" Alex and Desmond yelled. Alex sped across the room as Desmond went to cover Lucy. The impact of Alex running into Lucy and Desmond caused them all to fly into he machine with the monster with a great flash of light they were all gone. Missing without a trace.


	3. Time Leap

Desmond woke on a dirt road with several children looking down at him. They poked and prodded at him making sure he was alive. Desmond rolled over slowly startling the children suddenly he realized he wasn't in Abstergo anymore. He sat quickly and looked around then he patted himself making sure he was altogether.

"I did it." He gasped. "I did it. I traveled through time." Desmond paused.

"Where's Lucy?" He whispered. He looked down at the children before him.

"Do you…uh?" Desmond though for a moment. What if they couldn't understand him. Would the Animus X still translate the same way?

"Have you seen a woman? She's tall pale skin with light colored hair." Desmond asked.

The children seemed to understand him and one by one they shook their heads no. Some thing caught their attention and they ran off.

"Please wait!" Desmond called when something grabbed his shoulder harshly. It was a guard of Jerusalem.

"What do we have here. An infidel?" One guard chuckled as he pushed him back into another guard. Desmond remembered this all to well. He, while he was going through Altair memories, saved many men and women from the same torture.

"What should we do with him?"

"Let throw him in jail where he belongs." Another one encouraged. Desmond quickly began to struggle. He pushed one of the men off of him and struck another one down. Desmond darted off into the thick growth of trees and bushes trying to lose the men. Soon enough them gave up on finding him as Desmond watch them leave from the safety of a tree. He dropped down and sighed with relief.

"I better find some new clothes if I want to blend in better." Desmond thought. Static filled Desmond's ear. He went to wiggle his finger in his ear when he hit some hard.

"De-Des…mond?" Came through the harsh static of the ear piece Alex had given him.

"Shaun?" Desmond asked.

"Oh thank god. Where are you guys? Rebecca barely made it out herself." Shaun asked his voice coming in and out.

"Huh what was that Shaun?"

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS?" Shaun yelled. "Rebecca is hysterical. She keeps saying you guys disappeared in a white light."

Desmond wiggled his finger against the piece until Shaun came through clearly.

"It's not so much as where as it is when, Shaun." Desmond sighed as he started to marched toward Jerusalem.

"WHAT?" Shaun asked. Another voice came through the ear piece.

"Desmond are you there it's me Rebecca. What the hell happen?"

"I woke up outside of Jerusalem except it's the medieval era." Desmond explained.

"Oh dear God." Shaun gasped. "Wait how the hell does the ear pieces still work?"

"I don't know." Rebecca said "You would have to ask Alex. Wait where is Alex and Lucy?"

"I'm not sure." Desmond started. "I was alone when I woke up. I'm heading to the city for new clothes and to ask around."

"Oh yeah brilliant idea Desmond, just waltz right to a city of people where u know nothing of the culture or language." Shaun said.

"The Animus X is still translating some how as for the culture background that's what I have you for Shaun." Desmond said as he reached the small market area on the outside of the wall. He snuck behind stand and grabbed some clothing throwing it on over his own modern time clothes. Then he had to figure out a way to get beyond the city wall when he notice something gliding over head.

"Alex." He spoke. Desmond started to search for an a way in once more. He found some scaffolding that led up the side of a wall. He slowing claimed up and over the high wall and dropped into the city landing on a woman. He got up quickly helping the poor civilian who he had crushed.

"I am so sorry!" He said. He help the woman up.

"You are insane! What are you doing claiming around like a fool?"

Desmond quickly recognized the voice. It was Maria. She was about 5 months pregnant by the looks of her. She stormed off into the city to anger to notice the fact that the man who stood in front of her looked exactly like her lover. Desmond stood there in awe for a minutes until he heard shouting from a guard who watch him sneak into the city. He sprinted off him into the market area hoping to lose the guards in all the commotion. He rounded corners and cut off workers carrying supplies back and forth. He was trapped in an alley his only way to escape was to claim up a very high wall that was too slick to claim. Desmond turned to face his assailant not sure what to do then a dark figure drop down and took out a guard and turned quickly and killed another. He recognized the man he could feel the connection and covered his face quickly as soon as the men were dead the assassin disappeared.

"Desmond are you there?" Shaun called through the ear piece.

"Yeah I'm here." Desmond whispered.

"We just got contact from Lucy. Alex and her are in the city."

"Thank god." Desmond sighed "Where are they?"

"In the middle class district. You're going to have to get pass the guards."

"I can handle that."

"You better."

Desmond raced off claiming over buildings and leaping over gaps. He got into the middle class district with ease. He walked around without being noticed but had a run in with a leper who he freaked out causing the guards to go after him.

"What the hell are you doing Desmond." Shaun yelled.

"The best I can." He said as he went through an ally way. "I am getting a feeling I have done this before. A black object came out of nowhere and grabbed Desmond next thing he knew he was on another roof with Lucy and Alex.

"I'm glad your safe." Lucy said as she hugged him.

"Yeah me too."

"If you guys are done. We need to track and kill that monster before it gets Altair." Alex said.

"He's right." Shaun added.

"Well where is the bastard we can finish this now!" Desmond said.

"It's not that easy." Alex spoke. "It went into hiding to avoid causing a disturbance. We will have to wait until nightfall."

"What?" Desmond said

"We better listen to him. He knows Gentek better than us by far." Lucy added.

"Fine." Desmond said. "But what are we going to do till then?"

"Rest. We need all your strength for this." Alex answered. "You too Lucy."

"What about you."

"I don't need sleep like you do."


	4. Fight

Desmond was awaken by an unwanted rough shake.

"Wha?" Desmond mumbled as he jotted up.

"Shhhh." Lucy whispered. "Come on Desmond."

Desmond got up reluctantly from his uncomfortable roof top spot and followed Alex and Lucy to the roof's edge.

"What going on?"

"I sensed movement coming from the outer edge of the wall." Alex whispered. "Altair is still in Jerusalem unfortunately. We need to get to it before it gets to Altair. I'll scout ahead and take out the guards just make sure to keep up." Alex flew off while Lucy and Desmond trailed behind. The night kept them invisible to the guards on other roof tops as they darted to the south wall. They could hear growls and grunting of something inhuman.

"It's coming from below us." Alex whispered. They peered over the wall. It was worse than the first. It lurked below them sounds of chewing echoed up the wall. It smelt like rot and sat calmly as it chewed on a carcass that once was a little boy. They could see it still working on one of the legs. Desmond notice the head was still in tact.

"That was one of the boys who I met this morning." Desmond said as his stomach turned.

"We need to keep it from getting into the city." Alex said as transformed his body. "I will go down and absorb it. You guys stay here."

He jumped off the wall and glided down slowly landing near the monster but not close to disturb it from it's meal. The smell was putrid. He wanted this to be quiet knowing that if anyone was to be alerted the timeline would be disturbed even more than what it was already with the monster killing that poor boy. The monster knew better though. It had known for a long time that they were going to hunt him and try to kill him. The trap was too prefect. He was once a man just like anyone else but due to a debt he owed Abstergo he was taken in and used as an experiment for Project Time. He was promised that he would changed back to a human. Sadly he did not realize that he was lied to. He jumped forward leaving his meal behind and quickly climbed up the wall.

"Shit!" Alex darted up the wall trying to catch it. It leaped up and over the assassins and landed on a roof across from them.

"You will never beat me." He growled. He took off jumping from roof to roof looking for the Bureau. Alex glided as quickly as he could picking off guards as he went without spreading anymore suspicion. Desmond and Lucy leapt and sprinted as fast as they could. It took all they had to keep up.

"It's too fast." Lucy huffed. "We'll never stop him in time."

Desmond looked around for anything that would slow it down. He noticed a bunch of scaffolding and ropes a couple of yard away that were connect to pullies. It wouldn't hold for long but it would slow it down.

"Come on Lucy."

Desmond veered to the left and ran toward the scaffolding. They started untying and retying ropes causing the area to become a jungle of ropes and knots. The monster was too busy with Alex to notice that ruse. It ran right into the mesh of ropes growling and roaring trying to get free. Lucy and Desmond held onto the one rope that kept the whole thing together. Even thought he was tangled the monster was still able to thrash around quite a bit.

"Hurry up Alex we can't hold on much longer." Desmond cried. The roars alerted everyone all over the city including everyone in the Bureau. Altair look at his friend for a moment and then Maria.

"Please stay here." Altair said as he grabbed Maria's hand kissed it and then went to climb out of the Bureau. It was unspeakable. The thing that was in front of him. He had no ideal what it was or where it came from but he knew with it in the city his wife and best friend would not be safe.

"What is out there Altair?" Malik called.

"Get inside!" Altair shouted as he jumped down. "What's out there is not a man or a human of any kind. We need to leave the city and get back to the brotherhood. Whatever it is we will need more man power." Shrieking could be heard as the ropes began to snap and too much weight was applied forward and Lucy and Desmond were dragged into the Bureau. Altair told Maria to get out of here through a front door and went with Malik to take care of the problem. They enter the room and found two people laying on the floor unconscious. Lucy came out of it first getting up slowly as her vision came back. She looked at Altair and then Desmond. Desmond was starting to wake up and Lucy quickly leaped on Desmond covering his face with her shawl and then pulled up his hood. Altair looked at them confused he had never seen a woman with such light colored hair before. The monster flipped over as soon as it woke up ready for a battle. Altair and Malik unsheathed their swords but Alex landed between them and Gentek's finest. "I have this handled." He told them as the monster swung his arm putting Alex through another wall.

"Oh yeah you have it handle." Lucy whispered as she helped Desmond up.

"Get out here!" Malik shouted.

"No." Lucy argued. "We are here to help."

"You will just be in the way. Please let us handle this." Malik said as he parry. Lucy grabbed a long slither of wood and threw it like a spear into the monsters head. It's attention went to Lucy getting it off of Altair who was pinned down. She grabbed more pieces of wood spearing the monster in the face. Alex ran through taking it out with his giant sludge hammer of an arm.

"What are you?" Malik asked as he backed up into the fountain that had stayed intact.

Alex looked at Malik then the monster.

"A friend." He ran out ready to destroy it but it jumped back and melted into the darkness. Desmond's vision finally came back into focus as the action ended. He walked over to Lucy who was at the edge of the two walls that had been knocked down revealing the inside of the Bureau.

"What happened. Where is it?" He asked.

"It ran." Alex growled. "But know we have bigger problems."

Guards flood the street ready to arrest and execute the strange people blaming them for the monster. They civilians called them sorcerers and witches rumors spread about the dark arts and black magic faster than a wild fire. Altair grabbed their attention.

"Follow us." He said. They ran out through the front following Altair and Malik. It seemed that Maria already left the city. Altair turned a corner and jumped into a pile of hay then grabbed Desmond. Lucy and Alex had followed Malik to a pile of rugs. The guards ran past not even thinking about checking the area. Once the coast was clear the got out of the city and meet up with Maria outside the wall.

"Who are you people?" Malik asked as they rode on to Masyaf.

"Uh we are from-ah um a distant land and uh."

"Don't mind him. He's new to our group and is still learning our ways." Lucy chimed in quickly covering up Desmond sloppy excuse.

"This group that call themselves Templars have invaded our small country toward the north. We have been trying to get them out but failed. So we decided it would be best to fine their home base and see where we could go from there."

"Why isn't your brother or father here?" Malik asked Lucy.

"I have none. They passed away." Lucy said as she moved forward.

"My apologies."

They trotted on together until night fall. They stopped in a small town and couple of miles away from Masyaf for the night. Maria looked pale and sweaty from the long trip without food or much water to drink. Since they didn't have enough money for all of them to stay in an inn. They opted an old abandon shack while Altair went out for more food and water. Maria laid back in the hay with a rug covering her to keep her warm.

"Are you alright?" Lucy asked.

"Yes I'll be fine as soon as I get some food." She whispered.

"This is way we asked you to stay in Masyaf. You would be safer there." Altair said as he enter the shack.

"I told you already. You aren't doing this alone anymore." Maria whispered.

"I swear you are the most stubborn woman I have ever dealt with."

"Yes and if I wasn't you would be having your first child now would you?" Maria teased.

Altair sighed and smirked at her. He had grown to love her unconditionally. She was the only one he could not say no too. They split the food among themselves Maria of course getting a bit more than the rest.

"Why are the Templars traveling toward the north?" Altair asked.

"We have good land for people and horses to survive on. We may be small now but in the years to come we will spear our wings." Alex continued the ruse.

"I understand now." Malik spoke. "With the Templars getting a hold of such prosperous land they could raise another whole army."

"Now you know who we are but who are you?" Desmond asked. Malik and Altair and Malik looked at each other, Altair nodded.

"Any enemy of the Templars are friends to us. We are the assassin's and organization hopping to stop the Templars from succeeding in the mission to control everyone. I am the leader of the assassin's Altair Ibn-La'Ahad this is Malik A-Sayf and Maria Thorpe.'

"My name is Alexander, this is Desmond and she is Lucania. We offer anything we know about the Templars but only with one condition."

"What is that." Altair asked.

"You loan us some men to help us take care of the monster from early."

"It's not dead?"

"No it slipped out of the city before I could kill it."

Altair thought for a moment.

"It's a deal." "Altair are you insane. That thing could kill all of our man. You can't possibly tell me you are will to risk so many lives!" Maria pleaded.

"We will discuss this more in the morning." Altair whispered as he finished his meal laid out a rug and sat down on it to sleep. Everyone else followed suit. Desmond couldn't fall asleep so he slipped out of the shack and went down to the towns well for a little bit of water.

"What are you doing up at this time?" Alex asked.

"Couldn't sleep. Not with everything that's going on now." Desmond looked at Alex. "Are you going to use Altair's men?"

"No of course not but nothing is ever free and hopefully with what every we tell them about the Templars they will be to distracted to even notice. We will be able to kill the monster and go back to our time quicker."

"But wait, how the hell are we going to get back? This was a one way trip wasn't it?" Desmond asked.

"Yeah!" Shaun yelled in their ears. "How the hell do you plan on getting back. We don't exactly have a Dr. Who here to help us with this problem."

"Shaun you underestimate me." Alex chuckled. "My sister Dana Mercer went into Gentek under a fake name as an employee and was working on Project Time. How I got some of my information. She got a copy of the schematics for the time machine before she faked her death and burnt down her apartment. Marci Thomas is dead and Dana will be able to help you guys rebuild and give you what you need to get us back."

"Oh look at you got an answer for everything." Shaun responded.

"Shaun stop it. It's better than nothing." Rebecca grunted.

"What's going on Rebecca?" Desmond asked.

"I'm trying to see if I can rewire the animus. Since the Animus x was capable of time travel than the I should be able to rig our animus to be able to pinpoint where you are now."

"Yeah Rebecca you keep trying it won't work! Anyway, we are getting offline but we are turn on the alarm that came with the ear pieces if you need us."

Alex and Desmond walked back in trying not to wake the others. Lucy was already awake due to the shouting in her poor ear.

"Remind me to hit Shaun the next time I see him." She whispered.

"Can do."

Next morning they set off to Masfay. They were quiet the whole trip trying not to draw attention from the guards. Once they got into Masyaf they relaxed a little. Altair looked at Desmond.

"You should take off you wrap. It's cooler here your face will need the air."

"I have a skin condition and I look hideous. I would rather not cause you not lose you eyesight."

"I matters not what you look like my friend but if you wish to leave it on than were it." Inside the fortress scholars walked around the library doing even more research and study. They were trying to find anything on the piece of Eden. Altair had rooms prepared for them all. Altair excuse himself from the group and went into his own study. Malik sighed and shook his head then took Maria to see the local doctor. Once Desmond was in his room safely sealed in he removed his wrap and washed his face in the water he was provided. He had to use the bathroom and the only place he could go was in a chamber pot. His stomach turned at the thought. A knock came from the door. Desmond quickly covered his face and answered. It was Lucy.

"Oh thank god it's you." Desmond sighed.

"Alex said the monster follow us to the small town but some how it lost us or got distracted by something. He's been trying to relocate it but he's got nothing. So we may be here awhile."

"Let's hope that Shaun and Rebecca can find Dana."

"They should. We are just as resourceful as Abstergo." She smiled.

"It's hard to keep my face covered. It's like a very hot pot out there and covering your face adds the steam. Feels like my face is melting half the time."

"I know Desmond. We will get through this you just hang in there."

"I have to say it beats being shoved into a truck while the driver is a maniac trying to hit every pothole and bump in the rode she can possible find.""Hey I am a good driver."

"Not from my position you weren't"

Lucy punched Desmond in the arm teasing him while he fell back complaining that she broke his arm.

"Could you stop flirting and get back to work." Shaun cut in. "Aren't you suppose to be hunting a monster or something."

"Alex has to locate him. We can't do anything until it's located." Lucy answered.

"Oh well than that's a perfect accuse to be a lazy sack of potatoes isn't it. Instead of trying to help Alex."

"Shaun…" Lucy groaned. "It's not that easy."

Later that night they met up with Altair who looked drained. He had been studying the apple for 10 hour straight without food or drink. He rubbed his eyes and tried to shake it off but still was exhausted.

"What do have to tell us about the Templars?" Altair asked. Alex and Lucy went on to speak about their plans and give hints to things that they were about to learn. They kept everything close knit to keep everything in order with the timeline. Desmond space out for a moment staring out at the window behind Altair. Altair looked behind him and back at Desmond.

"I thought I saw something. I'm sorry."

Desmond was right he had seen something far in the distance. The monster lurked looking for food so it could heal itself. It found dog that got lose from it's master and did not waste a moment jumping on it. He heard a scream from a woman nearby who caught a glimpse of him eating the dog. He turned slowly and watched the pathetic human trying to escape. He sped off like a blur catching the woman with a claw. When he stopped completely he realized his claw was going through her stomach. She coughed up blood and begged for mercy. He thought of his wife and how she begged for mercy right before Abstergo put two bullets in her brain. He could feel himself getting farther and farther away from the human he once was. He ripped her head off and ate it. Desmond woke up in a cold sweat. His nightmare still sat in the back of his mind. He had seen the monster and what it had done to that poor woman and dog. But It was just a dream he thought foolishly. Desmond put back on his wrapped up his face and went down to the village where Alex and Lucy were wait with Maria to get food.

"Lucania." Maria said to Lucy. "How is it you ended up traveling to Jerusalem?"

"We followed a group of Templars to a small town not far from Jerusalem. Then we trailed them to Jerusalem."

"How did you get involved with that creature?"

"It climbed over the wall and caught our attention. Alexander and Desmond wanted to keep it from killing anyone so we went after it." Lucy answered.

"You are very brave or foolish." She answered. "I use to work for the Templars. Then I realized what a fool I was."

It cool air was calming as they traveled through the town.


	5. Masyaf

3 days pasted and the monster still had not come forward. He stayed just out of Alex's sensors taking time to heal. Malik still very wary of the mysterious people who stayed in the fortress with Altair and Maria He had some of their investigators leave to the north to go and find out the truth about these so called travelers. Malik sat patiently waiting for his men to return as he watched Lucy help Maria back inside after getting water from the well. They were giggling as Maria shared a story from her childhood one of the few comical stories she had. They sighed and walked up to where Malik sat. The opened window cooled down the room but allowed the flies in to attack him as he worked out some information one of their investigators brought back from the main part of Asia. Malik swatted at a fly and wiped the sweat from his brow. Lucy walked up to his side with some water in hand.

"What is it?" He asked with a rough clicking in his throat from the dry heat.

"Came to see if you needed water. Maria said that because of the recent rain there was some extra water in the reserve that people can have." Lucy said as she offered the cup. Malik looked to the cup then the table and went back to work. Lucy sat it down and walked off. Malik watched her intently making sure she wasn't going to steal from them. Once she disappeared outside he went back to his papers reading and rereading the reports. Altair was in his room looking over the Piece of Eden again and again becoming tangled in its powerful light. He quickly came into reality went a loud knock came from his door.

"Come in." He said as he threw on a shirt to cover himself. It was Maria.

"What's wrong? You don't look so good." She said as she handed him the cup of water and notice the piece on his desk.

"Altair." She sighed ready to start up a lecture as any good concern wife would.

"I know." He said as he slumped down into his seat. She wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders leaning as far down as she could. Her big belly pressed slightly into his shoulder. He felt a light thud come from her stomach. He quickly turned himself into Maria pressing his face up against her stomach.

"I'm here little one." He whispered. Something pressed up against him. He smiled and pressed his lips up to it in return. Maria stroked his face enjoying the intimacy. Men weren't like this in this time period. They were cold and unfeeling toward their family. They worked, came home, slept, ate, procreate and repeat. Altair remember when he was with his family, when he was nothing then more than a young boy with a dream, how his father was disconnected to his family. He would come home and beat his mother and yell at him. The only way to escape was to become an assassin. He sighed and leaned back and looked into Maria's eyes. She smiled softly down at him.

"You need to go help Malik down stairs." She whispered

Altair laughed and got up and kissed Maria on the cheek. On the roof Desmond and Alex sat and watched for any change from the land. Still nothing.

"Fuck!" Desmond sighed as he kicked the wall. "How long will we be stuck here?"

"The monster's intelligent Desmond. He will wait watch and find the best moment to attack."

"Then why don't we go after him?"

"Malik doesn't trust us enough already what makes you think he'll let us walk out of here?"

"Good point." Desmond sighed. Alex looked Desmond over. He was tired the hot environment wasn't helping, neither was the fact that Desmond had to keep his face wrapped up because of the extreme similarities between him and Altair.

"Why don't you head back inside Desmond?" Alex suggested. 'I'll be fine out here on my own."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

Desmond climbed down the latter and walked back to the fortress. Alex took off before anyone could notice, jumping through the trees while traveling with the light breeze that swept through the land. He came across the carcass of a dog. Its body laid there mangled and half eaten, flies and larva intermingled with one another as the population grew. Alex picked up the dog and studied it for a moment.

"I wander if it will still work?" Alex pondered. He quickly absorbed the poor beast with in him, memories came flooding to him. The dog tried to fight it off but it broke its' leg in the processes keeping it from escaping. After that the dog was half eaten still alive though and watched as the monster ran to the north. Alex scanned the forest but still nothing this thing was starting to mutate and was able to hide itself better than before. Alex turned back for Masyaf.

"I don't trust them Altair and neither should you!"

"Malik!"

Malik paced around the desk as Altair sat there and digested what Malik had told him.

"There is no land as they spoke of to the north. These people are liars and should be removed from Masyaf."

"They helped us there should be a reason behind it. They may have a reason to protect themselves so much."

"I don't understand you Altair. You out of all people should know why we must safe guard ourselves."

"Trust me Malik, please these people are good people give them time. I have this feeling there is more to them then what we believe."

Malik sighed to himself. "I hope you're right Altair."

Lucy Alex and Desmond sat in the court yard together.

"Lucy are you there?" Shaun called through the ear piece.

"Yeah Shaun."

"Well tell Mr. Mercer his sister is actually helpful. She helped us created a sort of TV time machine. We are about to pinpoint your location using the ear pieces."

"Good maybe you can help us find the monster while you're at it." Desmond sighed.

"One thing at a time Desmond."

"Alright we are online." Rebecca called. Dana ran over to the computer and starting tracking the ear pieces. Flashing images came up on a large screen they had set up in the room.

"Almost." Dana whispered. "There, we have them. They are in the court yard behind the Masyaf fortress." The picture was clear now and 3 individuals could be seen dress in rags that hadn't been clean in days. They looked dirty and exhausted.

"Jesus." Shaun said. "Desmond you look like a mummy."

"Haha very funny Shaun!" Desmond scowled.

"Do you have any idea where the monster has gone to?" Dana asked.

"It went north. I not sure what it's trying to do-" Alex looked out and watched as the birds fled from the trees. The monster had grown since they last saw it. It's back could be seen poking out between the trees slightly.

"Dear God." Desmond whispered.

"Come on we have to warn Altair!" Lucy said.

"You guys go I'll try to hold it off." Alex said as he glided down to the forest.

"What's going on?" Dana called.

"It's here!" Alex said. "It's huge it could engulf the whole town. I have to find away to stop it so everyone can get away."


	6. Final

Alex swooped down without sparing a single second. Alex watched as the monster devoured birds, snatching them from the sky before they even had a chance. Alex transformed his arm into a long blade piercing the beast in the back. He held on as the monster took off at top speed trying to shake him off.

"Gah!" Alex grunted as he was dragged through sharp branches that damaged his clothing and scratched up his face. The monster took a large leap across a cliff located behind the fortress.

"I don't think so." Alex said as he stabbed the monster again. The monster reared up slamming his back into walls over and over again crushing bones inside of Alex. Alex quickly gave and drop to the ground to batter to stand. The monster sniffed Alex and growled finding his scent unpleasing then continued up and over the wall.

Malik and Altair felt the walls rumble as it crawled into the court yard. Lucy and Desmond look at one another then out the window towards the court yard.

"Oh my-!" Malik stammered. Earlier they had been arguing about whether or not they should evacuate the small village but to their dismay they were too late.

"Malik!" Altair ordered. "Go outside gather as many soldiers as you can and have them help everyone outside of the village walls. You two are with me."

Lucy and Desmond followed Altair out back to the courtyard. The concubines that where kept back there to entertain the assassins ran out shrieking there heads off in horror as one of the woman were snatched up. The monster ripped off an arm without mercy and slowly sucked the meat from the bones as the girl was writhing in pain. Altair picked up a bow and shot the monster in the eye causing him to drop the young maiden. Lucy helped the girl up and wrapped her shoulder with some cloth.

"Get her inside. We'll be fine out here." Desmond shouted. He grabbed a spare sword remembering all he had learned from Ezio. Lucy nodded and ran the girl inside. The monster had recomposed itself and lurked around them with every intention of eating them.

"Careful Desmond." Altair warned. Altair side stepped the monster when it launched and stabbed its meaty calf with his hidden blade. The monster followed Altair around and around in circles trying to kill the annoyance. Desmond managed to pierce its side getting him covered in blue blood that oozed out of the wound. The monster had had enough and swung its arm taking Altair and Desmond out in the process. Desmond slammed into a pillar and Altair slammed into Desmond. A sickening crack came from inside Desmond's chest.

"Oh God!" He moaned as he spit up some blood. Altair did not pay any mind to his dieing friend for he had a bigger problem. The monster was climbing over the fortress. Altair bolted through the fortress hoping to catch the monster on the other side. It dropped down in front of the doorway to the fortress quickly turning to face Altair. It was remembering what it was sent there to do.

"Altair I will kill you." It growled. The voice was warped. It was deep and high pitched at the same time and the words were hard to make out but Altair heard it.

"Altair!" Malik called as he came running through the gates. He slashed at its legs with extreme prejudice. He wanted that thing to be dead. He didn't care what it was. The monster took a hold of Malik with his teeth and threw him as high as the highest tower.

"MALIK!" Altair screamed. Even the villagers outside of the wall could see Malik in the air. Malik picked up speed as he descended getting closer and closer to the ground.

"I'm going to die." Malik whispered again and again.

"I'm going to die."

"I'm going to die."

"I am going to di-"

A dark shadow flashed pass and Malik disappeared from the air. Alex set him down next to the training ground.

"Sorry, I guess we have some explaining to do." Alex apologized. Alex turned away from Malik spotting Lucy out of the corner of his eye. He picked up a sword and tossed it to her.

"Where's Desmond?" Lucy asked.

"Courtyard and we need to end this quickly he's not doing to good."

The monster backed himself into a corner with Altair Lucy and Alex surrounding it. Alex transformed his arm. He didn't care who saw at this point side everyone was outside of the village except for Malik and Altair. He leaped up in the air stabbing the monster through the head. It shook its head vigorously trying to get free from Alex's blade. Altair ran under it stabbing it in the ribs. The monster reared back turning slight ramming Alex into a wall causing him to fly through it skull and land on the hard stone tiling with an oof. Lucy grabbed a bow and some arrows with oil cover tips. In college she was number one on the archery team so using a medieval bow was a piece of cake. She shot a flaming arrow into its left eye and another one in its temple. It was surprisingly still fighting back angrily. Its giant claw raised and came down with the force of several sixteen wheeler trucks. Lucy tried to prepare another arrow and didn't notice the monster eyeing her up as an easy target.

"Look out!" Altair called. Lucy turned sharply but she didn't have enough time to move and got scooped up but the monster and thrown the tower that Altair took his most famous leap of faith from. All the wind was knocked out of her as she slammed into a wooden table breaking it into two large pieces. Altair stared at the monster thinking. There was no way to beat it. It was too powerful and wasn't going to die from piercing its heart or head not even from the fire that was beginning to consume it. Then he remembered something, something very important that Al Mualim had the assassins prepare before he betrayed the clan and the creed.

Meanwhile thousands of years in the future Rebecca and Dana began to build another teleporter that could track down Desmond, Alex and Lucy's DNA and returned them to the present.

"Are you sure this will work. I mean Desmond and Altair have very similar DNA what if you pick him instead of Altair. How the hell are we going to explain to him that 'Oops we meant to get your extremely great grandson not you sowwy?' I mean really? What if the have heads coming from the butts and butts from their heads?" Shawn chuckled as he imagined Desmond coming back as an ass head.

"Desmond may be related to Altair but they both still have differences in there DNA we can pinpoint the difference and go from there. And as for the miss placement of body parts, we could always test it on you first Shawn and see how you look when you come back." Dana sneered

"Ha ha HA you have quite the sense of humor my dear." Shawn retorted as he went back to his desk.

"Nice one." Rebecca said as she gave her new partner in crime a thumb up.

"Thank you. Are me online yet?" Dana asked as she closed the compartment to the motherboard.

"Almost alllmost." Rebecca said as she finished the last bit of a command code. "Alright let's see how this thing works."

The new teleporter began to glow as it warmed up.

"Alright its online I'm gonna try something small living and from a few weeks ago."

"How about the little mouse that we found right before Shawn killed it." Dana suggested.

"No no no nonononon NO! Mice carry disease and I all ready got rid of it once." Shawn said as he swung around in his seat.

"What's wrong Shawn scared?" Rebecca teased.

"Real mature Rebecca. Besides you don't even have any –"

"DNA?" Rebecca asked as she pulled viles of mouse blood out of her frigde.

"That's disgusting why do you have that?" Shawn shrieked.

"The Animus effects the DNA I can run small tests on the mouse blood before using poor Desmond."

"Sooo gross! So so so gross." Shawn shuttered. Rebecca rolled her eyes and passed the bag to Dana. Dana ran some of the blood through the machine as Rebecca began to run the search for the mouse and within ten minutes the mouse materalized in the machine and scurried out dazed and confused but whole and healthy.

"Oh no you don't." Shawn said as he chase after it with a broom.

"Wait Shawn we have to run some tests and scans to make sure it's one hundred percent. Which means you can't kill it." Dana called after Shawn. "Rebecca start running the search we may not have enough time to save them."

Rebecca looked up at the screen that showed the battle field that their friends were stuck in.

Blood was smeared across the walls and floors everything was quiet except for the heavy breathing coming from Altair. Altair thought about one of several traps that Al Mualim had set up just in case there was a templar invasion. Altair ran off and began to climb the outside of the fortress. The monster pursued Altair unsteady but still extremely deadly. Altair was able to reach the top first. He looked down at the dirty water below and was able to make out the metal spikes that were planted under a poorly built bridge. Beside the bridge was a hay pile that if he aimed for carefully he could land in safely as the monster fell to its doom. Altair felt the roof rumble as the monster came up the side. It reeked of rotting burnt skin and it drooled as it sniffed Altair's scent like he was a tasty treat. Altair felt his mouth become dry and his hands clammy like the first time he ever assassinated a person. He felt fear, raw fear that was untamable. The monster let out a slight chuckle.

"Oh how the mighty have fallen that now even Altair Ibn La Ahad trembles in fear of me."

"I may be afraid beast but I will not back down. Now I will send you back to the hell you came from."

The monster laughed. "You first."

Altair leaped off the roof falling gracefully toward the hay pile as the monster stumbled about and jumped off after him falling a bit short toward the spikes. It realized its fate too late and in a last attempt to complete his mission he swung a claw at Altair knocking him farther the he wanted to. The monster was impaled on the spike trap and died as Altair landed in the water at the other side of the cliff. His head struck a sharp rock in the water on impact. His vision became blurry and began to go dark as he stared at the dark figure coming toward him. When Altair awoke everything was bright white there was no sight of an ending to the white space it just went on forever. He soon realized that he wasn't alone and that Malik Desmond Alex and Lucy were with him.

"Is this heaven?" Altair asked.

"Ask her." Desmond said as he gestured toward a woman cloaked in white.

"No it's not heaven." The woman whispered. "It just a different part of this world a part you can't see because of the knowledge you lack."

"Why did you bring us here?" Alex asked.

"To reset everything."

"What do you mean?"

"The people who you call 'Those who came before' meant for something to happen but it didn't go the way they had planned and even though we have 'disagreed' I can't allow this to go on. To much is being exposed at once and things that should of never been know have been brought to the surface. So I intend to reset everything so these two worlds would have never collided."

"Who are you?" Desmond asked.

"I guess I can tell none of you will remember any of this. My name is Ainra. I am the first assassin."

Everything went white and then Desmond suddenly shot up and looked around. Rebecca and Shawn walked out of the convenient store with some snacks and drinks. Lucy was asleep in the passenger's seat but was awaken by the sudden jolt.

"What is it Desmond? Are you okay?" Lucy asked as she rubbed her eye.

"I just had this feeling that we were doing something important."

Shawn swung open the car door and passed a bag to Lucy.

"Yeah it's called running for our lives." Shawn said as he closed the door. "But someone had to use the potty."

"Hey not all of us can pee in bottles." Rebecca argued.

"Eh women." Shawn scoffed.

Else where in the world Ainra sat reflecting on her choice with her closest friend.

"I thought you said you would never use your powers again Ainra."

"They have their path and Alex has his they should have never crossed. The Edens and Alantians have never seen eye to eye on many things dealing with the human race but this was one thing we could agree on." Ainra sighed.

"So what now?"

"We watch and wait."


End file.
